Blanc
by SymonM
Summary: “Oh Branco. Branco, meu, que me reconforta a alma. Minha cor velha e sem estímulo. Cor da neve, cor do gelo, cor do meu coração” - POV do Regulus


Título: Blanc  
Capa: .com/albums/k11/s ...  
Ship: Regulus/Sirius  
Gênero: Drama/Romance  
Classificação: T  
Spoiler: 5  
Observação: UA

**NA:** Fic escrita em UA. O Regulus nunca morreu e o Sirius não existe a não ser na mente de Regulus

* * *

**Blanc**

"Oh Branco.

Branco, meu, que me reconforta a alma.

Minha cor velha e sem estímulo.

Cor da neve, cor do gelo, cor do meu coração"

Olhas para mim. Sabes quem sou. Reconheço a tua face, o teu toque. Reconheço o teu cheiro e a tua leveza. Encontras-te comigo em sonhos meus. Sonhos leves e graciosos que me te albergam com amor.

Sonho contigo, és aquele floco de neve translúcido que vejo cair ao longe sobre um telhado ou sobre alguém que por ali passa. Caminhamos lado a lado, nesta dura jornada que é a vida. Contemplas-me. Estou velho, acabado. As rugas percorrem-me a cara e sinto-me frágil. És o meu alento, o meu porto de abrigo.

Vens ter comigo quando as primeiras chuvas caem, quando o Outono parte e deixa aberta a porta do amor.

Tu és a chuva que cai, o vento que me varre. És a luz e o som, a neve, as folhas. És a minha vida, a minha razão.

Sinto-me feliz perto de ti, como se o mundo, sujo e preto, desse lugar a uma explosão de brilhos e de branco. E lá vens tu, agarras-me, beijas-me, reconfortas-me a alma. Caminho contigo. As minhas pegadas ficam marcadas enquanto as tuas são apagadas e troçadas pelo mundo inflexível em que vivo. Mas não mais era assim. Tu chegavas, como os pássaros que chegam na Primavera. Vias-me e rias com o meu ar feliz e parvo como uma criança que vê o seu pai chegar da guerra, ou uma donzela que vê o seu príncipe aparecer.

Sento-me num banco de jardim. A neve cai, fria e harmoniosa, as crianças brincam, os adultos fazem compras e eu contemplava-te. A ti, aquele Deus puro que brotava de mim. Ficavas triste ao perceber que eu estava estafado e gasto. Mas eu sorria para ti, e o vento voltava a soprar vigorosamente. Tu pulavas e brincavas e sorrias… Oh sim, tu sorrias ao ver o brilho que desabrochava do meu coração.

[center]. x .[/center]

Voltava a casa, àqueles portões velhos e ferrugentos, cobertos pela película fria e tradicional de gelo. Subia o monte e abria a porta. Dirigia-me à cozinha e abria a janela. Sentia o vento a entrar e tu a brincares com uma vela que sibilava na corrente de ar gélido. Lembro-me que me costumava sentar à mesa só para te ver brincar com a pobre vela.

Eras tão infantil, tão menino e tão homem. Eu soltava uma gargalhada e tu olhavas para mim. Com aqueles olhos duros e frios que me congelavam o coração. Parava, assustado. E tu voltavas a brincar e a iluminar o meu coração.

Lia um livro com a tua companhia, sentavas-te ao meu lado a afagar-me os cabelos grisalhos. Olhava pelo ombro e via-te, os olhos cinzentos compenetrados em mim. E eu sorria, sincero e leal.

O vento soprava lá fora e a neve caía em flocos desagregados. Olhava pela janela à espera de um sinal teu, mas tu não aparecias. Estava esgotado, envolvia o meu corpo numa manta grossa e quente e sentava-me na poltrona à espera que avançasses pela janela aberta, mas tu não aparecias. Fechei os olhos, tentando encontrar-te em sonhos, na minha mente onde, secretamente, sabia que tu moravas.

Adormeci, envolto em pensamentos e memórias tuas. Senti os teus lábios encontrarem os meus.

Abri os olhos, ali estavas tu. O cabelo preto e os olhos cinzentos a focarem-me. Pegaste na minha mão e incentivaste-me a ir contigo. Assenti. Debrucei-me sobre o parapeito da janela. Estavas alegre, a rodopiar por entre as árvores do meu jardim. Chamaste-me e eu não resisti. Tinha saudades tuas.

Subi o parapeito e precipitei-me para os teus braços. Os teus braços frios e delicados. Senti-me a cortar o vento e tombei. Rumo à neve branca. Olhavas para mim e acenavas-me, ansiava por ti, a minha mão tentava, em vão, alcançar-te. As lágrimas caíam sem que me apercebesse por quê.

Branco, e depois preto.

Luz, e depois trevas.

Vida, e depois morte.

"Branco, Branco que me cegas

Vil cor que te deleitas com a minha loucura

Malfadada ilusão que me atraiçoas-te.

Oh Branco, Branco que me matas"

* * *

**NA:** Eu ando a ficar muuuito estranho ^^ Fic escrita no âmbito do XI Chall Relampago do 6V.

Obrigado a Just que me disse que eu, ainda, tinha tempo para escrever xD Está é dedicada a ti ^^


End file.
